Karthwaiin
Karthwaiin is the primary setting of Orderstone. It consists of a main continent surrounded by several smaller islands and lands. Karthwaiin is located in the Centerrealm. Geography Karthwaiin is the largest continent on the Centerrealm, and as such it is also the most geographically diverse. Karthwaiin can be separated into large regions, and these regions can be further subdivided into even smaller regions. The main regions of Karthwaiin are as follows: * The Isles * The Old Lands * The Frontier The Isles The Isles inhabit the westernmost third of Karthwaiin. As the name suggests, the Isles are not a single, unified landmass, but rather a collection of islands and archipelagos. The northernmost isle, the Grand Isle, is both the largest and most important. On it lies the capital of two of the Isle States, the Melrikkan Empire and the Kingdom of Dargotha. The easternmost isle, Purtilia, is mostly barren except for a few port cities and harbors. The southernmost isles, often referred to as the Vallusian Islands, are low-lying and covered in swamp and jungle. They are scarcely populated, with most of the population residing within a few major cities. The Old Lands The Old Lands make up the central third of Karthwaiin. The Old Lands is the longest inhabited region on Karthwaiin, and many different kingdoms inhabit it. The western coast of continental Karthwaiin consists of a long chain of towering mountains. These mountains, collectively referred to as the Dvurdan Mountains, extend on two peninsulas to the north and south. East of the Dvurdan mountains lie the Plains of Gilvnduur. The Plains of Gilvnduur and the northern half of the Dvurdan Mountains are referred to by the Melrikkans as "North Dwuria". Below the southern tip of the Dvurdan Mountains lies Voluninaard, the name of the largest city in the Old Lands and the name of the isle this city resides on. Voluninaard and the southern half of the Dvurdan Mountains are referred to by the Melrikkans as "South Dwuria". The southeast part of the Old Lands are referred to as Egmyr Swamp. Egmyr is bisected by the Egmyr Strait, which separates the mainland from the southern isles. Despite the perceived inhospitality of this region, it is home to sizable populations of dwarves, orcs, and elves alike. The northeast region of the Old Lands are also known as the Valkkenik Lands. This part of Karthwaiin is dominated by old forests and lone mountains. The Frontier The Frontier is the eastern third of Karthwaiin, making up the eastern half of continental Karthwaiin and the Farlands. Despite the whole area being named the Frontier, that name is usually only reserved for the northern part of the region. Low mountains, dry plains, and rolling grasslands characterize this area. The southern half of the continental Frontier is dominated by the r'Dak Desert. This extremely dry, scorching region is inhabited almost exclusively by orcs and desert elves. The eastern half of the Frontier consists of the Farlands, a scarcely populated yet resource-rich region of Karthwaiin. States Just like the geographic regions of Karthwaiin, the various states of Karthwaiin can be divided into groups of similar states, generally along racial/cultural lines. Three main groups of states exist, followed by some uniquely independent states: * The Isle States * Coalition States * Frontier States Isle States The Melrikkan Empire The Melrikkan Empire is the largest empire on Karthwaiin. The capital city, Melrikkis, is on the Grand Isle. After a series of conquests and diplomatic efforts, the Melrikkan Empire came to control almost the entire northern coastline of Karthwaiin. Kingdom of Dargotha The Kingdom of Dargotha is the smallest isle state in terms of pure landmass. Dargoton, the Dargothan capital, has historically competed with Melrikkis to be the most prosperous city on the Grand Isle, but has been overshadowed by Melrikkis in recent times. Vallusian Republic The Vallusian Republic is the newest isle state, and is generally considered to be the weakest. After centuries of being under Melrikkan control, the Vallusian Republic declared independence and fought a series of wars against both the Melrikkan Empire and the Kingdom of Dargotha. Coalition States The Coalition States are the dwarven kingdoms in the Old Lands. They have been united under the banner of the Kjorgadn Coalition for over a century in order to repel the Melrikkan invaders. Kjorgadn Kingdom The Kjorgadn Kingdom, the namesake for the Kjorgadn Coalition, is one of the largest dwarven kingdoms. Made up of diplomats, orators, merchants, and traders, the Kjorgadn Kingdom is perhaps the most wealthy of the Coalition States. Clan Kjorgadn coordinates the efforts of the other clans and brokers deals between the other states. Coldwinter Kingdom The Coldwinter Kingdom, located primarily on Voluninaard but with territory in Egmyr, is ruled by Clan Coldwinter. The Coldwinter Kingdom values decorated warriors and fighters above most others, and as a result they provide the military and police force for most of the other Coalition States. Bwern Kingdom The Bwern Kingdom, exclusively located in the Dvurdan Mountains, is the most isolated of the Coalition States. Clan Bwern is not a blood-clan like the other clans, but rather a loose association of mages and scholars. Clan Bwern occupies itself with research and magical study, letting cities under their control remain mostly autonomous. Durminor Kingdom The Durminor Kingdom, located in the Egmyr Swamp, is ruled by Clan Durminor. Clan Durminor is the most religious of the dwarven clans, and as such most Durminor cities contain a number of grand temples and chapels. The Durminor Kingdom hosts several major pilgrimage sites for the Church of Higluduur, and large numbers of dwarves make pilgrimages to these sites. Frontier States The Frontier States are a loosely-defined group of states in the Frontier. The main thing that groups these states together is the inhospitable climate. Qar-Sinian States The Qar-Sinian states are an alliance of independent cities, kingdoms, tribes, and clans. Most member states of the Qar-Sinian States are majority-orc, but the Qar-Sinian states also have sizable human and desert elf populations as well. Rifkar Rifkar began as a single settlement created by desert elf refugees escaping persecution by the high elves of the Valkkenik Lands. The city of Rifkar eventually grew large enough to conquer the neighboring territories and eventually become a formidable force in-and-of itself. Torak Torak is a small, independent kingdom in the far-south of Karthwaiin. Torak gained wealth and influence as a trading kingdom between the Qar-Sinian States and the Kjorgadn Coalition. Other States The following states are not characterized or grouped with any other group of states. Valkkenik Lands The Valkkenik Lands cannot be considered a state, as it has no true centralized government. The elven inhabitants of the Valkkenik Lands are unified by a set of common traditions and codes, referred to as the Common Law of Grashnab. Eastern Tribes The Eastern Tribes were once a number of warring tribes in the Farland. After the arrival of various colonizing powers, the tribes were faced with destruction unless they unified. Most of the tribes gathered together into temporary cities, but a number still maintain the semi-nomadic way of life they've known for millennia.